


Bound to You

by Yukidaze



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Anything that could go wrong goes wrong, M/M, Poor Bokuto Koutarou, Soulmates, Stressed Akaashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28212603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukidaze/pseuds/Yukidaze
Summary: In a world full of uncertainties, one thing is for certain—Somewhere, out there, is another person destined and bound to them. All it takes is one glance to awaken the dormant yearning. It’s a rather simple, beautiful process: the bonding, the unification, marriage, and children. Everything just falls into place… but not every love story is a fairytale.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Bound to You

> _In a world full of uncertainties, one thing is for certain—Somewhere, out there, is another person destined and bound to them. All it takes is one glance to awaken the dormant yearning. It’s a rather simple, beautiful process: the bonding, the unification, marriage, and children. Everything just falls into place… **but not every love story is a fairytale.**_

The hallways echoed from the guards’ uniform footsteps accompanied by the high-pitched ring of the batons that clattered along the occasional iron bar. They patrol their sectors, monitoring their designated inmates, keeping them on a strict regimen. Meanwhile, the prisoners sit around their cells, repenting to atone for their crimes. Occasionally, an inmate would try to pick a fight with a guard if not each other (nothing a swift kick to the gut can’t resolve), but for the most part, they behave. After all, a rumored “beautiful” warden always promises luxuries to good little inmates. At least, that’s what Bokuto heard when he first arrived.

Granted, Bokuto wasn’t planning on acting out considering he was here under false accusations. All he wanted was to clear his name, but he had to wait at least three months before they would consider his case for trial. The least he can do is stay out of trouble.

“Oi newbie, line up! The warden is approaching!”

Bokuto scrambles and mirrors the other inmates, standing straight and facing outward as he waits for his turn for inspection. He expects to hear the same heavy set of combat boots marching towards him, but to his surprise, it’s quiet.

_Too quiet…_

“I see you’re the new special inmate,” a voice hums, almost making Bokuto jump back in shock. He recovers quickly and registers the figure that suddenly appeared in front of him. The first thing he notices is the slightly smaller stature. The uniform flattered his form, accentuating his effeminate figure, from the pristine black button up accentuated with gold, to the utility belt that hung snuggly against his lithe waist. However, what really caught his eyes were the black gloved hands that traces along one of the bars. He wonders how those hands felt beyond the leather, but he somehow knew that they would fit perfectly in his. His eyes travel further up and frown as the warden’s face is obstructed by the cap visor. _I bet he’s beautiful._

“You know, it’s rude to stare.”

“Oh-Sorry, you’re just so…” Bokuto trails off, unsure of what to say.

“So what?” he deadpans, “Pretty? Delicate?” He could hear the smaller man roll his eyes, clearly having heard it all before. He lifts his chin to stare down at the prisoner, unaware of what was to come.

**All it takes is one glance.**

Radiant gold meets stormy teal, a shiver running down both their spines in contrast to the warmth that floods their chest. Bokuto catches himself on the iron bars, steadying himself, but the warden was not so lucky. He falls to his knees and stares in shock. The rest of the prison fades in the background, unable to hear the prisoners or guards calling out towards them.

**“Yo, Warden! What’s wrong?”**

**“Did the inmate do something to you sir?”**

**“Akaashi, hey?!”**

“It’s not what it looks like! Please, I can explain!”

“Y-you…” the warden chokes out, “you can’t be...”

Without thinking, Bokuto frantically reaches out, crouching to cup the other man’s face. The jolts from the skin-to-skin contact don’t go unnoticed by either of them.

**“Oi, OI! The inmate is making contact!”**

**“What are you doing? You might shoot the warden!!”**

The smaller man is trembling, but still leans into his touch unconsciously. “I can’t believe—” 

“I’m sorry! I swear this is all a big misunderstanding!”

“How could you?”

Before Bokuto can try to explain himself, the warden is forcibly removed from his grasp and he is overcome with an overwhelming numbing sensation as a different kind of electricity courses through his body. He crumples to the ground, spasming every few seconds. From the corner of his eye, he sees the warden getting carried off, weakly raising his arm towards their direction. Before he loses consciousness, he sees the other man reach out to him as well, letting him know this won’t be the last time.

* * *

Akaashi flipped through the same file for the third time, searching for any missing information that could rationalize the new inmate’s arrest. He tried to find any evidence against him in general, but the case records were sparse.

**_Inmate 044134, a.k.a. Bokuto Koutarou. Arrested for suspected of participation in illegal drug trafficking and potential homicide of ___. Suspect was found in the victim’s house, handling a knife, and covered in the victim’s blood. Victim’s wife’s body is nowhere to be found but theorized to have been murdered as well. Due to insufficient evidence, the suspect may be granted a public trial to determine definite sentence._ **

Akaashi scoffs as he skims over every “maybe”, “potentially”, and any other dismissive phrases that further proved suspicious. He had his doubts when he first received notice of the incoming “special case”, acknowledging the possibility of a false charge or an act of self-defense, but he never anticipated just how ludicrous the lack of evidence could be.

_Not to mention he’s—_

_One problem at a time Keiji._ Akaashi wearily sighs, resting his cheek against his hand. His face still tingled from where Bokuto touched him, and he blushes at the thought of wanting more. He already missed him despite not knowing him, wanted to be held in his strong looking arms, but… Akaashi slaps his cheeks to refocus. _He’s lasted his entire life without a soulmate. He can last a sentence or two without feeling like a helplessly lovesick fool._

He managed to compose himself as one of the guards enters his office, placing his full attention on work. He can worry about his personal situations later.

“Um Sir,” the guard bows, “I wanted to inform you that we’ve placed that new inmate, Bokuto, in solitary confinement for assaulting you—”

_“_ Oya?” … _Or maybe not. “_ Correct me if I’m wrong officer, but I’m not sure a face touch justifies being sent to solitary confinement.”

“Erm, its not just that sir. As soon as you left, we let the prisoners out for lunch. Some of the inmates were making… unsavory remarks towards you and Bokuto went crazy. We managed to subdue him, but he sent five inmates to the hospital wing.”

Akaashi blinks and furrows his brows, unsure how to react. “I see… I’ll see to it personally that he is properly chastened. Dismissed.” He follows the guard’s retreating figure until his door is shut and sighs once more into his hands, this time, trying to suppress the impending blush that was creeping on his face. He couldn’t help but feel moved but guilty, knowing he was getting punished for defending his honor. He muffles a groan and throws his head back. Akaashi could get into a lot of trouble for this, but he needed answers. Plus, he’s on a time limit now. It’s not like he can stay away for long.

The rest of the day past slower than Akaashi would have liked as he waited for curfew to set. Silently, he makes he way to the isolation unit and easily locates Bokuto’s cell. Akaashi feels his body start to quiver. Worst thing is, he’s not sure if its from anxiety or anticipation. Regardless, he has a personal duty to fulfill.

He manages to unlock the cell without making too much noise, only notifying the other of his presence when the door clicks shut. Bokuto jumps out of the bed, stumbling over the mess of chains that had gathered around his feet.

“Warden! What are you—wait, no…” he stops, rethinking what he wants to say. Akaashi waits patiently, noting fondly the way he pouts. After a minute, Bokuto looks towards him, speaking softly. “I didn’t think I’d see you so soon.”

“Well, when word gets out that an inmate injured several other inmates, I am obligated to assess the situation, and sentence proper preventative measures,” he pauses, giving him a shy once over, “I also wanted to make sure that you were okay.”

Bokuto nervously shuffles, his cuffs clattering at every movement. “Did they tell you why?”

“Yes. I was actually very flattered that you decided to defend my honor like that, though I don’t normally approve of such reckless behavior.” Akaashi walks closer to him and takes his hands, tracing along the bruise knuckles.

“I… I’m sorry. It must be so troublesome having someone like me at your soulmate, especially with your line of work Warden”

“Good thing I’m not like other Wardens. For starters, you can call me by my name.”

“Aghaashi, right?” Bokuto asks, vaguely remembering the one of the guards calling him that.

“It’s actually ‘Akaashi’, however,” he blushes, taking a moment to admire the man once more, “I think I would prefer you call me Keiji.”


End file.
